Solo puedo protegerte
by MissAwesomeMonster
Summary: Petra Ral siente algo más que admiración por su sargento Levi hasta que una noche, los sentimientos de ambos dos fueron encontrados y prometen protegerse. Pero algo en aquella expedición sale mal y solo el tiempo verá si se podrán encontrar. Rivetra.


Este Rivetra será en dos partes. Como en las obras de comedia y tragedia, este one-shot tendrá su parte amorosa y la parte trágica. ¿En verdad tengo que decir que Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Levi y Petra no me pertenece? Nos leemos más abajo.

Solo puedo protegerte.

Parte I: Bajo la luz de la vela, marcaré mis sentimientos en tu cuerpo.

"_No he tenido un sueño tan hermoso como el de hace unas horas, y es que fue muy placentero porque lo sentí demasiado real... Pero ahora que lo trato de recordar, parecía que las murallas habían desaparecido pero estábamos en Sina porque los edificios eran los mismos. _

_Yo estaba en un carruaje cerrado pero que, con correr la cortina violeta y mirar a través de la gran ventana, podía ver que aquel vehículo era negro, con marcos en las ventanas y la puerta aparentemente dorados, no pude distinguirlo bien. El vehículo era transportado por dos caballos blancos, hermosos, parecían pura sangre. En eso, me acomodo el cabello, pasándome un mechón por detrás de la oreja derecha y siento que tenía algo en mi cabeza. Lo agarré y vi que era una rosa roja. Me miré un poco lo que llevaba puesto y parecía una novia tradicional, con un vestido blanco, largo, con destellos pequeños y brillantes en lo que parecía mi corsé. El transporte dobló a la izquierda y vi, a lo lejos, la iglesia más hermosa que existía en todo Sina. Y ahí comprendí que estaba por casarme cuando vi en mi asiento, al lado mío precisamente un ramo de rosas blancas. De algún modo, yo sabía que eso iba a pasar. De algún modo, yo sabía con quien me iba a casar._

_El carruaje se detuvo en frente de la enorme iglesia y había alguien esperando mi llegada. Miré por la ventana y esperé a que aquel sujeto abriera mi puerta. Cuando pasó, me sorprendí de que fuera en realidad mi padre, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera por llorar de la emoción. Me tomó de la mano para que bajar y me escoltó para llegar a la gran puerta que poseía la capilla, subiendo los pocos escalones. Íbamos callados pero ambos teníamos una amplia sonrisa y en eso, él toca la puerta y ésta se abre para darnos paso al frente. No me había puesto a ver toda la iglesia pero la creía demasiado grande y bien decorada. Las campanas sonaban, llenando todo el lugar y haciendo que los invitados se voltearan a verme. No los conocía, o más bien, no les podía verles las caras, pero a medida que llegaba al altar, pude notar a mis compañeros de equipo. Erd y Gunter codeándose entre ellos y cuchicheando mientras me sonreían y me susurraban lo bella que me encontraba, ¡tan buenos amigos! Luego estaba mi viejo amigo Auruo que, increíblemente, no se había mordido la lengua al verme. El nuevo compañero, Eren, me sonreía con sonrojo. Pobre, al ser un quinceañero… Los cuatro estaban juntos, a mi izquierda. Y del lado de mi padre, se encontraban los superiores: Mike con Nanaba ¡que bella pareja! Mi mejor amiga Hanji que extrañamente usaba un vestido, raro en ella. Y como testigo en el altar, el comandante Erwin Smith con otra sonrisa que delataba cuán contento estaba. Todos estaban buenos mozos, el comandante apoya su mano derecha en el hombre de la persona que habría escoltado y cuando ya estaba frente al altar, él me mira. Era más guapo con traje, el pelo negro hacia atrás y su pañuelo bien atado en su cuello. Todo un caballero, una faceta que siempre me gustó del Sargento Levi. Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que había dejado de sentir el agarre de mi padre para ponerse a mi izquierda. _

_Miré hacia el frente pero no recuerdo bien lo que decía el pastor que cuando quise darme cuenta, Eren estaba en frente de nosotros, portando un pequeño almohadón con dos alianzas de oro. Digo que lo sentí tan real porque sentía el escalofríos pasar por mi espalda, como el Sargento ponía uno de los anillos en mi dedo anular, al igual que él, y ambos dijimos "acepto". Siempre quise conocerle su sonrisa y en aquel sueño, lo vi sonreír ampliamente, tanto que me da miedo aun al recordarlo. Me molesté cuando desperté por el Sol, estaba a punto de besarlo y las campanas volvían a sonar. _

_No suelo contar este tipo de cosas, más solo en éstas páginas cuento el trabajo en equipo que hago junto a mis compañeros. Pero hace ya unos días que el sargento se comporta un poco comprometedor conmigo, es sumamente extraño de parte de él hasta el simple hecho de acariciar mi mano cuando le alcanzo su taza de café. Siempre muestra seriedad y eso es lo que amo de él. _

_Hoy día le hicieron otro experimentos a Eren, el último antes de partir a la próxima expedición que planeaban hace un mes, por ordenes del Comandante Smith, que –como he dicho en otras páginas- consiste en intentar viajar al distrito Shinganshina, precisamente al sótano de Jäger._

_Recién termino de redactar una carta a mi padre, contándole de mis cosas y actividades de este mes y confesándole lo que siento por mi superior del escuadrón. Gustaría de confesarle también a Levi (ser correspondida) y casarme con él pero veré que dice mi padre al respecto. _

_Mañana será un gran día, lo presiento. _

_Petra Ral. "_

Cerró su pequeña libreta de tapa dura que no aparentaba ser vieja y la guardó en un cajón del escritorio que poseía en su pequeña habitación. Antes de levantarse de su silla, se giró y miró por la ventana, buscando a la Luna. Dedujo que era casi media noche por como aquel satélite natural estaba demasiado alto en el cielo despejado. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó la porta velas y salió de su habitación; tenía la mala costumbre de revisar todo el cuartel, casa o castillo donde ella estuviera y no iba a dejar pasar una noche por más cansada que estuviese. No por miedo, sino para mantener todo bajo control.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos con sigilo, como lo hace un ladrón para no generar ningún ruido al pisar, como un niño para no despertar a sus padres. Empezó a revisar todas las habitaciones que poseía el castillo, atreviéndose a abrir un poco las puertas y a espiar a sus compañeros para ver si estaban dormidos. La tranquilizaba saber que descansaban plácidamente porque además de ser sus compañeros de escuadrón, eran sus únicos amigos. No se atrevió a subir hasta las torres del castillo, confiando que su superior estaba dormido ya porque era un hombre de irse a dormir temprano. Tampoco se atrevió a bajar hacia el sótano. A pesar de que Eren era un chiquillo tranquilo y aparentaba ser inofensivo –además de ser un buen compañero-, no se iba a fiar a simple vista. No era la manera correcta de tratarlo como un monstruo, trataba de darle más confianza con el grupo pero las cosas se habían dado así.

Bajó un piso más hasta pasar por el amplio baño que aun mantenía un agradable aroma a limpio y a rosas. Acomodó su cabello y sintió el rico perfume que le había quedado cuando se duchó. Se estiró un poco su camisa blanca y sacudió su pantalón que también llevaba el mismo aroma. Caminó un par de pasos más hasta encontrarse con la gran cocina deshabitada, le quedaban dos habitaciones más por revisar. Prosiguió su camino hasta llegar al comedor y le sorprendió que se filtrara un poco de luz, ¿Es que acaso uno de sus compañero olvidó llevarse una vela a su habitación? Le resultaba raro, cualquier tonto se da cuenta que necesita luz para ver donde pisa, por más que hubiera antorchas encendidas, y eso que eran pocas. Se metió al comedor y en una de las largas mesas había alguien sobre un par de libros, de ahí la vela encendida. Se acercó a la persona y pudo ver a su Sargento dormido sobre unos libros. Incluso estando así su rostro tenía ese sentimiento trágico de siempre; Sus cejas se distorsionaban de la angustia y su boca siempre estaba entreabierta y eso a Petra no le parecía lindo en absoluto, mucho menos en la posición en que él estaba dormido. Escuchó como murmuraba entre sueños y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mucho menos pudo evitar en posar la mano desocupada en su hombro y sacudirlo un poco para que despertara. Levi abrió un poco sus ojos y soltó un bufido, no le gustaba ser despertado de ninguna manera ni por nadie. Tampoco se preguntó qué era lo que hacía ella ahí, tomando en cuenta lo intranquila que se ponía Petra al no inspeccionar el lugar a fondo. Pudo notar el sonrojo que cada vez aumentaba en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿Te sonrojas cada vez que ves a alguien dormitar?- preguntó molesto y un poco perplejo, vaya forma de decir _buenas noches. _Pero a ella no pareció molestarle, por lo que dejó la vela al lado de la otra e hizo el saludo militar.

-Buenas noches, sargento.- saludó despacio y tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios para que el sonrojo en su rostro se valla. Miró como él se refregaba un poco los ojos y trataba de levantarse de su asiento. Miró los libros y dudó un poco en hablar pero siempre con respeto.- Es obvio que el sargento entrenó mucho esta mañana por lo que sería mejor que descansara usted en su habitación. – Escuchó otro bufido por parte del contrario y ella dejó de hacer el saludo, inclinándose un poco para ver que era lo que leía Levi.- ¿Es algo que deba usted chequear?

-Ah, esa puta de Hanji…-dijo con liviandad ya que con la morocha tenía plena confianza para agredirle- Justo ahora esta en una reunión en el pueblo y me quedé leyendo las investigaciones que escribió.

Cuando ella quiso tomar uno de esos libros, Levi se acercó a ella, tanto para sentir un ligero aroma primaveral, proveniente de su corto cabello cobrizo. Tomó su mechón de pelo, uno que estaba atrás de la oreja y empezó a jugar con él, entrelazándolo en sus dedos. Tomó otro mechón e hizo lo mismo y así con otro y otro, hasta acercarse más a ella y olfatearle los mechones de cabello, susurrándole en el oído que tan rico era aquel aroma y provocándole a la pobre Ral sonrojarse más que el hecho de despertarlo, con la diferencia que ahora temblaba un poco. Pero era un poco dura, por lo que intentó tomar un poco de distancia con él y lo encaró con respeto, sin dejar la timidez.

-¿Qué está tramando?- preguntó y al mismo tiempo, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor de enfrentarlo.- Señor, por favor, no intente jugar de esa forma, hace que las mujeres malinterpreten las cosas...

-¿Qué dices?- la miró fijo. Su cara mostraba arrogancia pero su voz difería con su expresión, ya que fue un tono casi seductor.

-Lo respeto mucho, señor. Usted es alguien que sacrificaría su corazón por el bien de la humanidad, por la legión, por sus compañeros… -sintió como de a poco, empezaban sus piernas temblar y por un momento, pensó que la iban a traicionar y no responderles más.- pero no juegue así con las mujeres… No conmigo.

Esperaba lo peor después de aquella queja, pensaba que discutirían, se miraran con odio o que ya no formaría parte del escuadrón. Ella pensaba que había de ser suave con el sargento para encararlo aunque la contestación fuese peor. No cerró los ojos como una cobarde pero esperó a que millones de palabras e insultos –y posibles golpes- se presenten por parte del hombre. Más solo se quedó atónita por un momento al ver que él se giró para cerrar los libros y ordenar algunos documentos y ponerlos arriba de la silla donde él estaba sentado. Se preguntó porqué los había dejado ahí, el francés era mucho más ordenado en cuanto sus cosas y su trabajo, pero sus pensamientos se vieron obligados a desaparecer cuando sintió el agarre del otro en su cintura y en un rápido movimiento, depositarla arriba de la mesa y arrecostándola en ésta. El corazón de la muchacha empezó a latir cada vez más cuando vio como Levi se posicionaba encima de ella, poniendo una pierna entre las de ella. Estaba serio, mostrando indiferencia pero por dentro, se embelesaba más por esa mujer y las expresiones que hacía.

-Petra…- susurró su nombre a medida que se iba acercando más a esos pequeños y rosados labios- no estoy jugando.- y los uñó con los propios. A medida que intentaba profundizar el beso, acariciaba su pierna izquierda con amabilidad. Lamió el labio inferior en signo de pedirle permiso a que su lengua entrara en la cavidad bucal contraria, por lo que Petra le cedió el paso y su lengua participó en una danza con la otra. Las manos de la muchacha se posaron en los fuertes brazos de su sargento, acariciándolos con el mismo trato que él le hacia con sus piernas. Los labios de Levi dejaron su boca y viajaron hasta el suave y delgado cuello de ella para besarlo y darle una pequeña mordida que no le dejó marca alguna pero haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro. Las ásperas manos del hombre subieron, acariciándole sobre la camisa el abdomen hasta instalarse en sus pechos y masajearlos un poco. Los corazones de ambos empezaron a latir un poco más fuertes, uno más rápido que el otro pero Levi decidió, a regañadientes, dejar el trato que le hacía y salirse arriba de ella. Se mostró seguro al darle una sugerencia, del cual consistía que cuando terminara de revisar todo el castillo, que pasara a su habitación. Pero esa sugerencia no parecía una orden entre sargento-soldado, más bien como una invitación de la que ella misma debía decidir si ir o no. Luego de finalizar aquel corto encuentro, Levi se propone a dejar el comedor, dejándola a ella sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-oOo-

Había empezado a subir un par de escalones para ir al tercer piso cuando sintió otros pasos atrás de él pero se quedó parado en su lugar, sin darse la vuelta. Sabía exactamente quien era y por un momento, pensó que sentía algo parecido a timidez, pero debía verse seguro y que las pocas emociones que podía sentir no lo traicionaran. Vio como ella se posicionaba al lado de él para seguir su camino. La miró de reojo y en la mitad de la escalera caracol, no emitieron palabra alguna, más solo escuchaban los pasos que ellos daban.

-Petra, te lo diré de antemano- se atrevió a romper el silencio con un dejo de tristeza. Se detuvo y prosiguió:-, yo no puedo ser tu amante.

Toda ilusión que creyó tener al pensar que su superior podía amarla fue hecho trizas. Recordó aquel sueño de hacia ya varias horas y del error que había hecho en escribirle a su padre y confesándole tal cosa. Y es que Petra sabía el porqué a aquel rechazo por parte del mayor: no porque él no tuviera sentimientos por ella, sino por el simple echo de que al ser amantes, implicaba prometer tener una relación a futuro y en las circunstancias en la que ellos estaban metidos, era imposible tener algo a futuro; porque quizás, el día de mañana, uno de ellos dos moriría antes a causa de los titanes que amenazaban a la humanidad. Ellos más que nadie debían vivir el hoy y sobrevivir.

Él parecía inmune a su decisión, seguro y sereno, pero lo que ella no sabía –y tampoco iba a mostrar- que en el fondo, él era un cobarde por no arriesgarse a amar y prometer algo en el futuro. Quería creer que todo iría a estar bien pero al ser realista, no se iba a dar el lujo. La miró un segundo para avanzar el camino pero notó que los ojos brillantes que ella poseía se habían apagado, como señal de decepción. Se acercó a ella, casi acorralándola contra la pared al poner ambas manos a los costados de ella y posando su frente contra la de ella. No era bueno admitiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos pero no podía evitar no sentir algo por esa mujer. Desde que la había eligido para formar parte de su escuadrón, no había dejado de reafirmarse algo por ella y que en los últimos días, empezaba a darle pequeñas señales con sutiles actos, ya sean miradas, gestos hasta caricias indirectas.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas un encanto para mí- susurró contra los labios contrarios, notando como el brillo de aquellos ojos miel que poseía la joven Ral aparecían otra vez, su sonrojo lo saludaba otra vez. Ella atinó en llamarlo por su rango antes de ser besada otra vez.

Sentía deliciosos los finos labios de Levi, tan así que en cuanto habían profundizado el beso, le daba pequeñas lamidas a sus labios, la mayoría de las veces era el inferior. Con torpeza, lo abrazó por el cuello cuando él le empezaba a acariciar su espalda, apegándola más contra su cuerpo y acariciándola con ternura. Estaban a pocos escalones para llegar a la puerta de la habitación del Sargento, y se llamaban tanto por esos besos que cada vez que se hacían más pasionales, Levi la tomo en brazos, acariciándole un poco la pierna que estaba su mano y la otra, un poco su espalda. Siguió subiendo los escalones, agradecía que Petra fuera liviana de cargar y con un poco de dificultad, abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Una vez adentro, volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que los anteriores. Cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies y caminó hasta su cama, sentándola en ésta pero sin romper el beso. Ya no estaba nerviosa, ni sonrojada, mucho menos le importaba que sus pulsaciones estuvieran mil por segundo, más bien se sentía excitada; todo él la hacia excitar. Mucho más cuando los labios del otro volvieron a su cuello, invadiéndolo con cada beso, lamida y mordida que le propinaba. Se dejaba hacer, lo estaba disfrutando y no pudo evitar soltar ligeros suspiros cuando las manos contrarias empezaban a desbotonar su camisa y los besos descendieron hasta sus clavículas, sus dientes tratando de arrancar con éxito la faja que le sostenían sus atributos y los besos y lamidas se posaban en estos. Nunca imaginó llegar a tal punto con su sargento, era como una fantasía hecha realidad. De alguna manera, le había confesado que la encontraba especial para él y eso la hacia feliz… Por ser correspondida, de alguna extraña manera.

Levi le quitó con tranquilidad la camisa blanca y bien perfumada que llevaba puesto, junto a la pequeña faja y la soltó, mirando primero su rostro que por varios minutos, no lo había visto sonrojarse hasta ese momento. Miró sus pechos que los sentía dulces cuando los lamía y luego empezó a ver cada cicatriz de batalla que le adornaban su pequeño cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, llevaba más heridas y cicatrices que él, demostrándole que tan valiente y fuerte era su soldado, y eso lo enorgullecía, eso lo enamoraba un poco más. La arrecostó y empezó a besarle cada una de sus heridas y cicatrices, intercalándolas con lamidas. Mientras Petra se moría de vergüenza por mostrar aquellas marcas que adornaban tristemente su cuerpo, Levi se excitaba más y deseaba poseerla, pero lo que no estaba seguro era si ella habría tenido ya su primera vez ya que no participaba mucho en aquel encuentro. Dejó los besos y la miró con deseo y una pequeña sonrisa pero a la vez con la pregunta en la mirada, cosa que ella entendió perfectamente y negó con la cabeza. Y la realidad era que ella había tenido su primera vez hacía muchos años atrás. El mayor se quitó su propia camisa y sus manos se fueron hasta los pantalones blancos que ella portaba y los desabrochó, bajándolos junto a las bragas que tenía.

-Sargento Levi…- pronunció casi en un suspiro al ver como él bajaba- sea gentil.

Le prometió con una mueca que parecía una media sonrisa, a la par que subía una pierna en su hombro y empezaba a besarle su intimidad con suavidad y que, a medida que iba preparándola, le daba largas y profundas lamidas. No tardaron a que los suspiros de Petra poco a poco se transformaran en gemidos al sentir la presencia de algunos dedos en ella, simulando ser embestidas –sin dejar de besarle su feminidad- y como el ligero movimiento de caderas y la vibración que su cuerpo emitía, excitaban más al hombre. Los dedos salieron cuando sintió como ella había llegado a un orgasmo pero que había acallado aquel gemido que para ella había sido arrancado de su garganta. Sostuvo la pierna que estaba en su hombro y la besó mientras que la miraba con lujuria. Ella parecía estar en el cielo por como él la trataba con amabilidad que pidió que la besara, que con gusto él aceptó.

Posicionó una mano bajo su nuca y la besó en esos labios pequeños y carnosos con ternura, una que tanto él como ella, nunca se imaginaron en dar. Ahí pudo comprender que era lo que en verdad sentía su superior y con aquel trato, demostraba que tan preciada podía ser ella. Lo miró con amor pero por como estaban posicionados, pudo ver que en aquellos ojos verde oliva pedían permiso para entrar, por lo que ella se atrevió en desabrocharle el pantalón y bajárselos un poco junto a sus bóxers, notando como su hombría estaba muy erecto. Volvió a besarle esos finos labios, dándole paso a que pudiera ser una con él, que poco a poco, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos de ambos dos.

Levi era famoso, además de ser _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_, por haber tenido sexo con otras mujeres y que, aseguran las malas lenguas, era de fornicar muy fuerte, que no le importaba si una de ellas quería que fuera gentil. Pero lo que estaba haciendo con Petra era diferente a lo que llegaba a escuchar en las calles. Era lento, amable y una lágrima delató el amor que le tenía al de pelo negro. No estaban teniendo sexo, estaban haciendo el amor, sin que ambos se confesaran como correspondía.

-oOo-

Los primeros rayos de luz solar se hacían presentes en esa mañana de primavera, filtrándose en la pequeña habitación y pegando de lleno a un rostro fino y blanco. El cantar de los pájaros y el sonido del viento rompiendo contra las hojas de algún árbol hacen que cualquier persona madrugadora se diera cuenta que ya amaneció y que era tiempo de levantarse. Refunfuñó un poco mientras se tallaba los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, seguido de un largo bostezo, dedujo que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Aun en la suave cama, se estiró haciendo tronar todos sus huesos, abrió los ojos y focalizó bien su vista, notando que algo extraño pasaba cuando vio su escritorio pero situada en otra parte de la habitación. Miró bien y no recordaba que tenía tantos documentos, bien acomodados, encima de éste. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Se levantó un poco y acomodó su cabello, pasando mechones atrás de sus orejas y vio ropa regada en el piso, la de ella y las de otra persona. Se miró por un minuto, destapándose un poco de la sábana blanca y notó que a única prenda que llevaba puesto eran sus bragas. Empezó a mirarse, sus pechos tenía algunas marcas de dientes que un poco punzaban de dolor aunque eran mínimas. Se las masajeó un poco, en las zonas mordidas para sentir y recordar cómo fue que sucedió.

-¿Te lastime?- escuchó una voz grave y fría. Dio vuelta la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Levi estaba con una mano izquierda bajo la almohada y la otra bajo su mejilla izquierda, mirándola fijo. También era una persona madrugadora.

-Ah, buenos días, Sargento.- saludó con una sonrisa tímida mientras se tapaba sus atributos con la sabana, el color carmesí de sus mejillas también le saludaron.- No, en absoluto.

Frunció el ceño, chasqueó la lengua y rápido le quitó la sabana que tapaban sus pechos. Acto seguido, la agarró del brazo y la tumbó a la cama para que se arrecostase otra vez, muy cerca de él. Ella pudo verle bien el pecho, el abdomen y los brazos bien marcados a pesar de ser delgado.

-Ya nos hemos visto desnudos- atacó-, no es necesario que te cubras.

Se quedaron así por unos largos segundos, mirándose uno al otro. Al ver esos ojos afilados, verde oliva, penetrantes, hacían que su sonrojo aumentara y que inconscientemente, se mordiera el labio inferior. Ahora, la incógnita de aquel momento era _"¿y ahora qué?". _Él se dio cuenta de aquello, otra cualidad de Petra Ral que le gustaba a ese hombre era que preguntaba mediante la mirada. Se acercó un poco a su rostro y le dio un corto pero dulce beso de buenos días, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y observando con perfección su rostro, aunque no pareciera Levi tenía un sentimiento más que amistoso hacia la rubia, era lo contrario, tal vez no era muy expresivo pero en su mirada se podía notar cuanto la quería. Aunque ahora se notaba cansado pero su rostro de tragedia permanecería –según la joven- hasta el lecho de su muerte.

-Dicen que eres una chica soñadora.- suelta de la nada. Y así era; media legión la conocían por ser –además de admiradora de Levi- una mujer que, cuando tomaba confianza, hablaba de soñar y demás cosas. No era común, en aquellos momentos, soñar tonterías pero un rastro de esperanza no le hacía mal a nadie. Avergonzada, afirma con la cabeza mirando a los ojos del sargento, ella apostaba que él no sabía cuanto amaba aquella penetrante visión que poseía. Tal vez el cariño que sentía era más fuerte que incluso él jamás podría descubrirlo o darse cuenta de aquello. Con tal pensamiento absurdo, sonrió y desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.- ¿Crees en la reencarnación?

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta la hacía dudar un poco, ¿era en verdad el mismo sargento frio y autoritario? Optó por una alternativa un poco más lógica: era de mañana y podía aun estar dormido. Aunque su rostro mostraba otra cosa, la misma cara seria de siempre.

-En otro momento, en otra vida… Nos volveremos a encontrar- dijo. Era en lo único que se limitaba fantasear, en lo que le permitía dejar de ser realista un momento.- Pero por ahora, solo puedo protegerte.

La expresión de Petra era una mezcla de sorpresa, confusión, alegría y angustia. Pero sobre todo, amor. Dejó escapar una lágrima que murió en el pulgar de Levi cuando éste acarició su mejilla. Besó nuevamente sus labios con tal devoción haciéndola sentir segura, ella volvió a sonreír, sabía que el cuidaría sus sueños, que no dejaría que muera. Y así, en un rápido movimiento, salió de la cama. Caminó hasta donde su ropa estaba regada en el piso, sin cubrirse sus partes nobles.

-Reúnete con los demás y desayunen- ordeno frío, antes de ir al cuarto de baño que poseía su habitación. Vio como la muchacha se levantaba un poco y hacia el saludo militar, aun estando en la cama-. Los veré en el entrenamiento. Hoy será un largo día.

-Sí, señor.- saludo y empezó a juntar su ropa a la par que el propietario del aposento se retiraba. Terminó de vestirse y sin más, se retiró de la habitación, en busca de sus compañeros.

"_Sin el asunto, el Sargento Levi seguirá siendo el mismo hombre severo e intimidante."_

-oOo-

* * *

A poco que Levi, en el fondo y solito, es un amor... O al menos, me lo imagino yo :c Bueno, pronto subiré la segunda parte. No les aseguro nada si van a llorar u odiar o algo así. Esto es todo un intento. ¡Gracias por leer! Dejame un lindo review de lo que vos quieras.


End file.
